Burning Roses
by Dark'Skinned'Angel
Summary: Jasper and Dessica's relationship grows thick as Embry's patients grow thin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been 2 months sense Jasper and Dessica have been together. But there seems to be tension between Embry and his patients. Many times he's been trying to have private talks with Dessica and time after time, Jasper had pulled her out of them for his own needs to talk. Ever since the day they kissed, Jasper has been more attached to Dessica than before. Jacob and their father are the main ones that know about how close Jasper and Dessica are, and Embry is slowly catching on.

At Forks, Jasper and Dessica were talking during assembly with Mrs. Kierkess.

"Don't you think it's about time you told your family about Forks?" Jasper asked in a low tone.

"What do you mean?" Dessica asked.

"I mean, there's 4 months left before graduation. Don't you want your folks to come see you graduate?" Dessica shrugged.

"I could just make them send it in the mail." Jasper chuckled.

"It doesn't work that way, Dessica."

"Ok, fine." Dessica thought for a moment.

"Alright, my birthday's in a few days; I'll tell them then."

"Good, cause I'd hate for them to find out the hard way." Someone behind him tapped his shoulder. He had big square glasses and freckles.

"Hey! I don't care how cool you think you are, be quiet and listen to Mrs. Kierkess!" He glanced next to Jasper and smiled a cheesy smile.

"Hi, Dessica." He said waving his hand hard.

"Hey Tim." She said awkwardly. Tim giggled and let out a hard snort. Then he just sank back in his seat.

Later that day, Dessica and Jasper decided to spend time together in the woods. They were sitting together on a tall branch, looking at Dessica's scrap book.

"Wow, that's nice." Jasper said looking at a picture of a purple and gold rose she had drawn.

"I drew that when I was 14." She said. As she turned the pages, Jasper stopped her on one. It was a very detailed drawn picture of Jasper standing in front of a forest.

"When did you draw this?" He asked.

"A few weeks after I met you." She said.

"It's amazing. Looks just like me."

"Sure it looks like you. But it's got nothing on the real thing." Dessica turned to face him with a smile. They began to kiss for a moment.

"Dessica and Jasper, sitting in a tree." Emmett said looking up at them.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Dessica giggled as she looked down at him. Jasper took off a small branch and threw it down at Emmett. It clocked him on the top of his head.

"Ow!" He shouted as Dessica laughed harder.

"Haha, nice shot."Emmett said. "Can you please leave" would've been nicer!" He left. Jasper chuckled as he took off his jacket.

"Now, where were we?" He covered Dessica and himself with the jacket so you could only see there feet moving. Suddenly, Dessica accidently kicked her scrap book off the branch and it fell. She lifted a part of the jacket and looked down.

"We'll get it later." Jasper said as they continued to kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was sundown, Jasper and Dessica were still in the tree locking-lips. Jasper suddenly lifted up his jacket and looked at the sunset.

"I better get you home." He said as he put his jacket back on. "Before your pack begins a search party." Dessica chuckled.

"Too late!" Embry said looking up at them. He began to climb up the tree with many flips and turns. Before they knew it, he was right in front of Dessica's face.

"Its pass your curfew." Embry said. "You were supposed to be home by 6:04 _exactly_."

"Oh really?" Dessica said. "And what time is it now, exactly?" Embry looked at his watch and looked around nervously.

"6:01" He said quietly. Jasper chuckled. Embry quickly shot a glare at him. Jasper cleared his throat and looked away.

"But what does it matter? You father wants you home, he's starting to worry." He looked at Jasper.

"He can't stand you spending anymore time with this son-of-a-blood sucker."

"Are you sure her father said that or is it just _you?" _Jasper snapped.

"Ok, alright, let's go." Dessica said trying to separate them. "I don't think this branch can hold more than 3 people." She chuckled nervously as she began to climb down and stopped.

"Um, I'm gonna need some help here." She said.

"I'll hel-." Jasper and Embry said at the same time. They frowned at each other.

"I got her." Embry said. He rushed down and gathered Dessica on his arm. He climbed down as she held on. She looked up at Jasper and blew his a quick kiss. He caught it and put it in his pocket. Dessica giggled.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Nothing." She said as he landed on the ground.

When they finally got home, Jacob was waiting by the door. He grinned when he saw Dessica with Embry.

"Ah, look what the dog chewed up." Jacob said.

"_Ah, _shut up." Embry snarled.

"So, where were you two all day?"

"Well, I was exercising for a couple of hours and then I went out looking for her."

"And where were you, Dessica?" Jacob crossed his arms. Dessica starts to play with little twists in her hair.

"With a friend." She said.

"What _friend _Dessica?" She covered her mouth half-way.

"Jasp_ermm" _She said.

"Jasper!?" He snapped. "That damn blood-sucker again?"

"I can't help it I….!"

"You what?" Dessica froze.

"I…..I have fun with him."

"What kind of fun?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It matters cause you're my sister!"

"Alright, what's with all the noise?" Their father rolled in.

"Your daughter is running around with that Cullen guy." Embry said.

"His name is Jasper, thank you!" Dessica snapped. Their father looked at Jacob who gave him a look. He nodded at him.

"Well to change the subject, Dessica, I need you and Embry to go and run an errand for me."

"What kind of errand dad?" She asked.

"I need you to go out into the woods and keep watch for trespassers while I watch the game."

"What?"

"Alright." Embry said.

"Don't worry; it'll only be until 9." Dessica rolled her eyes.

"Ok, dad." Dessica walked towards the door with Embry. Her face was long.

"Aw come on, it wont be so bad." Embry said. "I see it as a good way to talk and get to know each other better."

_2 Hours Later_

All was quiet. Dessica was curled into a ball as she sat next to Embry.

"Hang on." He said. "Only one more hour to go."

"Y-y-y-yeah, th-that helps." She chattered.

"It's not _that _cold." Dessica looked at him.

"How can you not be cold?" She asked. "I mean hell, your shirtless and you don't even feel the slightest chill?" A breeze brushed against Dessica's face and she shivered. Embry smirked at her.

"Come here." He leaned over and put his arm over her.

"What are you-?" She asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Dear _God _you're so warm!" She cuddled closer to Embry as he held her closer. Something was rustling in the trees, but they figured it was just the wind. When it was really Jasper, watching. She looked up at Embry and his eyes looked settle and calm. He began to slowly lean towards her as his eyes were closing. Her lips began to quiver.

"Uh, uh." She said. Jasper started to grind his teeth and grip the tree as he watched. He was ripping the bark with his bare hands.

"I….I…." Dessica continued to stutter.

"I gotta go….to the bathroom." She hopped up and left Embry hanging. He fell slightly to the side as she ran back to the house. Jasper watched her run away. Once he lost sight of her, he frowned at Embry. He was still sitting on the ground.

"Crap." Embry said under his breath. He stood up and began to follow after Dessica. Jasper watched him leave with hate in his eyes. He tore his hand away from the bark and rushed off into the dark woods back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That evening, Dessica was tossing and turning in her sleep. She kept gripping the sheets and biting her lower lip. What followed was groaning and yelping.

"Don't-." She gasped in her sleep. "Don't stop." Suddenly, someone was gently shaking her awake. Her eyes shot open, and she saw it was none other than Jasper.

"Having trouble sleeping?" He asked in a low-tone. Dessica smiled and sat up. When she did, she gasped and grabbed her left arm. It was still in a bit of a fix along with her back after the battle 3 months ago.

"Is your arm bothering you still?" Jasper asked. Dessica nodded.

"A little." She said.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. It'll stop eventually. The doctor said last week that I have to wait 2 more weeks before I can put any weight on this arm." She looked down at her lap when she suddenly felt a little sting in her lower lip.

"Dessica." Jasper said. She looked up at him.

"Your lip...it's bleeding."

"Oh, well I was having a dream and I guess that's what caused it."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Uh," Dessica blushed. "Nothing, just stuff." She touched her lip.

"It kindof hurts." She said. Jasper then smiled and leaned towards her ear.

"I can make it better." He whispered. She jolted and looked at him.

"But wont you lose control?" She asked. He chuckled.

"If you were human, yes. But your not human, now are you?" Dessica smiled.

"Well, no." Jasper leaned forward and slowly kissed her. As he did, he started to suck on her bottom lip. Before Dessica knew it, he ended up on-top of her. Gripping her waist as she gripped his hair. After a moment, they stopped. Jasper lifted his head and just stared at her.

"That was pretty good." He said.

"The blood?" She asked.

"Sure that too, but…" They both chuckled and giggled. Something was creaking up the stairs. Only Jasper heard it. He turned his head towards the door.

"What's wro-?"

"Shh." He laid a finger on her mouth. He quickly looked at Dessica.

"Pretend to be asleep." He whispered quickly.

"Why? What is i-?"

"Just _do it, _I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a quick and tender peck and disappeared.

"What's going on?" Embry barged in. Dessica already had her eyes shut as if she was asleep. Of course, Jasper kindof helped when he made her suddenly feel so exhausted. Embry looked at her and smiled. Jacob popped up behind him.

"What's up?" He whispered.

"She's so beautiful when she's sleeping." Embry said low.

"Oh," Jacob yawned. "Yeah, whatever. Night." He went back to him room. Embry sat on the side of Dessica's bed and covered her up with her blanket. He moved her hair out of her face and leaned towards her. He lightly kissed her forehead. He lifted his head, and slowly moved down to her lips. He hesitated to go any closer. But he closed his eyes and went forward. Out of nowhere, Dessica shot up and smacked him in the face screaming, "_Nahhh!" _Embry flew off the bed and landed on the floor. He sat up and looked at her.

"What the-?" He began to rub his cheek. "_Owww!" _

"Sorry." Dessica said. "You surprised me."

"When did you get so damn strong? _Ow."_

"I dunno. Well, good-night Emmy." He shot a glare at her.

"I told you not to call me that!" He growled.

"You didn't mind it not to long ago!"

"I was 10!"

"What ever, good-night." She turned over and went back to sleep. Embry saw a pillow on the floor and picked it up. He raised his hand ready to throw it at Dessica. But he just threw it on the bed and stormed out.

"_Good-night, bleh bleh bleh." _Embry mocked as he shut the door.

"Don't let the flees bite." A deep voice growled. Embry turned around quickly. Nothing was there. He looked around a couple more times. But gave up and headed back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, no one was home but Jacob and Dessica. She was still asleep after he woke up. Jacob walked in the kitchen to get some Cookie Crisp for breakfast. When he reached for it, there was a note on the fridge.

"**Jacob and Dessica,"** It said. "**Be back after a few hours. Dad and the pack**."

Jacob suddenly had a mischievous smirk on his face. A few moments later, He turned the stereo on and played Beat It by Michael Jackson. Jacob was suddenly wearing nothing but a white t-shirt, boxers, a white glove, and socks. He grabbed a broom stick and started to act like it was a guitar. Then when the lyrics came in, it was his microphone. He was kicking his leg up and the whole nine yards. He turned towards the stairs, and saw Dessica giggling and holding her stomach. He froze and turned the stereo off. He looked at Dessica.

"Tell anyone," He said pointing at her. "And I'll wreck you."

"Haha, what ever you say. Jacob Jackson." Dessica said. She slid down the railing and landed at the bottom.

"So, when's the next concert? I'd die if I missed it." She continued to laugh.

"Shut up." He said. "Wait, can we talk?"

"Sure thing, bro." She said. "But let me ask you this, does this make me should I change my name to Janet now?" Dessica began to crack up laughing. They both sat down on the steps.

"Hahaha, nice one." Jacob said in a dull tone. "Anyway, about this Jasper guy."

"Oh boy." Dessica rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to complain. Listen, I've been noticing how you've been spending so much time with him. I just wanna say that…if he makes you happy, then I'm not one to judge."

"Aww, thank you!" Dessica smiled and hugged him.

"I still don't like him, but if you like him then I can't stop you." Dessica began to giggle.

"What?"

"Dude, I can't take you seriously with that glove." She said. Jacob rolled his eyes and snatched it off.

"Well, thanks bro."

"No problem." They hugged again. "Just be careful. I don't want you to have another incident like awhile back."

"I wont." Dessica stood up. "So, why don't you go upstairs, go to the bathroom and look at the man in the mirror?" She started cracking up again.

"Come here!" Jacob suddenly had Dessica in a playful head-lock.

"Hey!" Dessica giggled. "Let go!" Then he started to tickle her.

"Stop it, Jake!" After a moment, Jacob let go of her.

"Now get up stairs." He said. "And not another word about MJ."

"Alright, alright." Dessica said. "But I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the time, when we fell in love?" Jacob started to chase Dessica up the steps. She ran and slammed the bedroom door in his face.

"Haha!" She said.

Later that day, their dad and the rest finally came back.

"Where did you go, dad?" Dessica asked. She noticed how he was soaking wet.

"And what happened?" She chuckled.

"The boys wanted me to watch them cliff dive." He said. "And of course, they splashed me." Embry and the others started to laugh.

"Yeah, Dess." Quill said. "You should come with us next time."

"Oh, no thanks. I don't do so well in deep water." She said nervously.

"Oh yeah, sorry." That afternoon, it was time for lunch. Jacob still had a little silly in him since this morning.

"Hey Embry." He said.

"What?"

"Go long!" He said as he chucked a meatball in the air. It landed on Dessica's head.

"What the hell!?" She shouted.

"It looks good on you." Jacob chuckled. Dessica scowled and snatched the meatball off her head. And threw it right back at his face.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Looks better on you!" Dessica said.

"Alright, that's enough." Their father said.

"Hey, you got a little sause right there." Embry said to Dessica.

"Really? Where?"

"Right _there" _Embry wiped it off with his finger and licked it off. Dessica looked away and blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Shhh, you'll wake her up!" Embry whispered.

"Don't tell me to _shhh!" _Jacob whispered.

"Shhh!" The dad said. They were all hovering over Dessica, waiting for her to wake up. Her eyes slowly quivered at the sun light as she woke. She looked over and saw Jacob and the whole pack at the side of her bed.

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted. She yelped, jumped, and fell out of the bed.

"I told you we should've waited down stairs." Jacob said.

Later that morning, Dessica got dressed and went down stairs. When she did, everyone was waiting for her with smiles on their faces.

"Hey," Her dad said. "you know those Sweet Sixteen things?"

"Yeah?" Dessica said.

"Well, we're throwing you an Excellent Eighteen." Jacob said. Dessica looked around at all of the decorations. There were pink and black streamers hanging from the ceiling and matching balloons.

"This is so nice." She said.

"Let's start with the present, shall we?" Quill said holding out a box. Dessica rushed to him and took the box. She held it to her ear and shook it.

"I wonder what it is." She said as she began to open it. It was a new pare of hot pink heart-shaped earrings.

"Wow, thanks Quill!" She hugged him.

"Well, I had a little help but your welcome." He said.

"My turn!" Emily said handing out her present. Dessica opened it; it was a new Jade dress with white laces on the bottom.

"Oh, its beautiful!" She said as she hugged her.

"Now you can really show off those curves." Emily said as she shook them a little. Dessica giggled as she took her next present.

"Oh, I don't think there'll be any curve-showing-!" Jacob said as he walked towards her before Embry stopped him.

"Yes there will." He said with a smirk. Jacob gave him a look. Dessica's next present was from her dad. It was a rose-colored necklace with a clear-crystal heart in the middle.

"Wow…" She said. "Wait, this looks familiar."

"It was your mothers." He said. Dessica rushed over and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." She said. "I love it!"

"Allow me." Embry said as he came over. Dessica gave him the necklace and lifted her hair. He slowly put it around her neck.

"There." He said.

"You look just like your mother with that necklace." Her dad said.

"Alright, save the best for last." Jacob said as he came with his present. Dessica snatched it and opened it. It was a white diary with a pink heart with hot pink designs on it.

"This is pretty." She said. "Thank you, Jacob."

"Ah, it was nothing." Jacob looked back at Embry.

"Hey, where's your present?" He asked.

"I need to wait for a certain time to give my present." Embry winked at Dessica.

"Trust me, it's worth waiting for." Quill walked by Embry and coughed,

"_Weird." _Everyone laughed and Embry gave him a playful push.

That evening, Dessica was walking in the woods back home from the store. She heard something brushing in the trees. She looked around franticly.

"Where are you going?" A deep-masculine voice said. Suddenly, Jasper jumped down onto a lower tree so she could see him.

"My house is that way." Dessica giggled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Everyone at my house is out for tonight except me. So I surprisingly convinced your people that you were going to a sleep over with Rosalie and the girls when really," He jumped down in front of her. "You're spending the night with me." Dessica face turned cherry red.

"Uh, can you explain what we're going do exactly?" She asked.

"Well, it's still your birthday right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, we're just gonna dance a little, I'll cook you dinner," Jasper was moving closer and lowering his voice after every word. "Then we can about…_us" _He gave her a tender peck on her cheek.

"I like talking." Dessica said in a quiet tone.

"Don't be so shy, I promise I won't go any further than this." Jasper began to kiss her lightly. He had her up against the tree. They began to slide down on each other.

"G_ot you!" _Someone shouted. Jasper and Dessica both shot up surprised.

"Hahahahaha!! Damn, I got you guys good!" Emmett was pointing and laughing. They both rolled their eyes. Jasper glared at him.

"I thought you said…" Dessica said.

"I guess I thought wrong." Jasper had his teeth clinched. He looked at Dessica and gave her one more tender kiss.

"Here's your present." He said. He handed her a small square-shape wrapped in red. Dessica opened it.

"It's a CD I made." He said. "It has all of your favorite songs on it."

"Aww, thank you." She hugged him. "I have to go now."

"I love you." Jasper said quickly. Dessica looked back at him.

"Love you too." She smiled and continued to walk.

When Dessica came home, she saw no one but Sam and Embry.

"Where's everyone?" Dessica asked.

Sam said "Oh, they all went-."

"They'll be back." Embry interrupted. He walked over towards Dessica.

"Where've you been?"

"Uh, at the store. Remember? You sent me there to get you some twizzlers." Embry snatched them as Sam began to chuckle.

"Thank you." He looked back at him.

"Sam, didn't you have something _important _do to?"

"Like what?" Embry kept nodding his head at the door.

"Oh right. Later." Sam left.

"I guess it's just you and me, Dessica." Embry began to study her.

"Ok?" She said awkwardly. Embry then went to the kitchen and got some just and an un-identified bottle out of the fridge.

"Would the birthday girl like something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure, thanks." She said. He poured a large amount of cranberry juice in a big cup. When Dessica wasn't looking, he poured in some red whine after it.

"Here you go." He handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you." She took big gulps of it until it was all gone.

"Kindof strong." She said. "But good." Embry nodded with satisfaction.

It was now 9:56pm. Dessica was dancing on the table swinging a broom stick around and singing along with Burn It to the Ground by Nickelback.

"Where going out tonight!" She shouted singing.

"Dessica, get down!" Embry said. "We need to talk."

"Okie Dokie." She said as she fell into his arms.

"Woopsie." She said with a smile. Embry turned the music off and sat her on the couch.

"My head's yelling at me." She whined as she slouched on Embry's shoulder.

"Make it go bye-bye."

"Oh I will." Embry said with a seductive grin.

"Yay, get me some aspri-." She was interrupted by Embry laying her down.

"What in blue blazes?!" She said. "What, who put this couch here?"

"Now I can give you your present." Embry whispered. "My beautiful future wife." He leaned down and began to kiss her neck.

"Wait, future _what?" _She asked. Embry didn't bother answering as he began to lift her shirt up.

"What are you doing?" When his hand was close enough to her chest, her eyes widened.

"No!" She screamed. "Get off!" She slapped him. She then jumped off the couch and stood up. Her shirt was crooked and her hair was frizzy. Embry began to growl and snarl. Suddenly, Jasper barged in threw the door.

"Dessica!" He shouted. Someone else was coming. Embry knew who it was. He rushed off the couch and pushed Dessica against the wall. She slammed against it and then fell on the floor. Jasper's fangs then sharpened as he ran towards Embry.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jacob and the others finally returned. He saw Dessica on the ground.

"What happened?" Their father asked. Embry grabbed Dessica by her arm and brought her to them.

"Jasper got her drunk." He said quickly.

_"What?!" _Jasper and the others shouted.

"And then I caught him before he could rape her."

"No! He's-!" Dessica shouted. Embry smacked his hand on her mouth.

"I had absolutely _nothing _to do with this!" Jasper shouted.

"I knew there was something wrong about you!" Jacob growled. "And now, I'm gonna _fix it!" _

"Jacob no!" Dessica managed to shout. He was already a wolf. He charged towards Jasper. Dessica then punched Embry where it hurts and ran. Her strength has grown. She jumped over Jacob and landed in front of Jasper. She held on to him.

"No!" She shouted. "Embry's lying!" Jacob roared.

"She's right." Sam came in the room. "I saw everything."

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Dessica came and Embry told me to leave. But I didn't really _leave. _I just sat in the backyard. Then I heard her scream when…" He looked at Embry. "When she fell off the table."

"Hey, where's my whisky?" Her father asked. They looked over in the kitchen and saw the empty bottle pointing out of the trash.

"It _was _you!" Quill shouted.

"You got Dessica _drunk?!" _Jasper shouted. They all got there selves positioned to fight before Emily got in the middle.

"Stop!" She shouted. "Remember the treaty!" They all looked at each other.

"It is getting late." Their dad said. Jacob shook his head and ran outside.

"Look," Embry said. I didn't know it was whisky. I thought it was cranberry-."

"Bull! He's lying!" Dessica shouted. Jasper rushed to hold her back.

"The vampire had nothing to do with this." Sam said. "He just came because he heard Dessica scream."

"Thank you." Jasper said quietly to Sam.

"I'll be going now. Good-night." He slowly let go of Dessica and left. Jacob came back by his normal self fully clothed.

"We'll talk tomorrow!" He growled at Embry.

"We'll all talk tomorrow." Quill said following him. "Come on, Dess." Dessica glared at Embry as she walked pass him. Embry wipe his face with his hand, stormed outside and slammed the door.

"You owe me." Sam whispered after he left. Because he left out the part when Embry tried to have sex with Dessica.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning wasn't so much better. Dessica's head felt like the time Alice's fist slammed against it. She couldn't even get out of bed yet.

"Dessica?" Jacob said in a low tone. Dessica whined when he opened the window.

"Breakfast has been done for 15 minutes." She laid there motionless.

"Dessica?" No response. Jacob sighed.

"Alright," He said straining. "Come on." He picked her up and carried her downstairs. Emily jumped when she saw her.

"Oh my God, is she alright?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah, just a real bad head ache." Jacob said. He laid Dessica on the couch and began to shake her lightly.

"Come on Dess," He whispered. "Your food's getting cold." Suddenly, Dessica got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. But her eyes were still half-way closed. She grabbed a pancake off of her plate, took a bite, and threw it in the trash. She walked back in the living room and plopped on the couch. Jacob reached to start shaking her again.

"Touch me or wake me up, it'll be the last thing you do." She growled pointing at him. She let her hand fall as she fell back to sleep.

Dessica didn't wake up again until 8:00. She saw that no one was home, not even Embry. She stretched out on the couch but stretched too far. She fell over off the couch. But before she could touch the floor, Jasper caught her.

"Oh," She said with a small smile. "You're here."

"Yeah, I was upstairs when I heard you wake up." He lifted her back on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" He asked feeling her head.

"I'm much better, now that I've gotten some sleep." She said. "But my back is _killing _me" She rubbed it. Jasper then had a quick flash back from when Embry pushed her. He gripped the arm of the couch with anger. Dessica noticed.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine."

"Well anyway, my back shouldn't still be hurting." She continued. "It's been awhile since the battle." Jasper looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know, when I fought with Alice. That broad almost broke my back!" The hangover was so strong; she had forgotten what had happened the other night. Even the part when she drank the whine. Jasper held her hand.

"I need you to do something." He said.

"Anything." She said with a smile.

"I need you to keep your distance from Embry…for your sake." Dessica had a silly look.

"Well, that's kindof…wait, what do you mean for my sake?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"He wouldn't hurt me."

"He did."

"What?" Jasper looked nervously.

"Nothing...I didn't say anything." He held her hand and leaned towards her.

"I will always be here to protect you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Jacob and the others were coming back.

"Hey guys." She watched them all come in. "Where's Embry?" Jacob looked at Sam and the others.

"He's away for a while." Quill said.

"You won't be seeing him for a long time." Jacob growled. Dessica looked at Jasper.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"What happened was what he did to you!" Jacob shouted. Dessica was confused.

"What did he do?"

"She doesn't remember." Jasper said quickly. Jacob sat on the opposite side of Dessica.

"You don't remember? Embry got you drunk!"

"Well, that explains the head-ache." She said. Suddenly, she had a flashback to when she was screaming with Embry on top of her. She began to breathe deeply with her eyes wide.

"Oh God…" She said. "I remember." She held on to Jasper. Sam got worried and rushed over.

"Before Jasper came, Embry was on me." She said quickly. Sam stopped and clutched his fist.

"What?" Jacob and Jasper asked.

"What do you mean by on you?" Jasper growled.

"I think he tried to…" Emily stopped her.

"That doesn't sound like Embry." Emily said.

"Maybe you just had a nightmare." Sam said. Dessica shot a look at Sam and saw the look he had in his eyes. She began to nod her head.

"Yeah, maybe your right. It was a nightmare." She said. Sam let out his breath.

"Good, because I was _real _close to losing it!" Jacob growled. He got up off the couch.

"I need to take a walk." He walked out.

"I'll go make lunch." Emily said as she went to the kitchen. When everyone else cleared the room, Sam caught Jasper's eye.

"I need to tell you something." He said. "Follow me." Jasper looked suspicious as he followed him outside. When they did, Sam held on to Jasper's arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked awkwardly.

"Just making sure you don't go on frenzy after I tell you this." Sam said.

"Tell me what?"

"I couldn't let Dessica say it in front of Jake and the others. But it wasn't a dream."

"What wasn't a dream?" Jasper's voice got fierce.

"Embry was trying to…"have his way" with Dessica." Jasper's eyes shot open with anger as he tried to charge in the direction he believes Embry went.

"This is why I grabbed your arm." But Sam's strength wasn't enough. Jasper started to slowly drag him. Dessica then came outside.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Somebody's really angry!" Sam said straining.

"Oh boy…" She quickly got in front of Jasper and put her hands on his cheeks. She got really close to him and began to kiss him long and hard. For a moment, he kept his eyes open and angry. But it only took mere seconds for them to close. Once they were, he pushed Sam and put his arms around her. Dessica stopped and looked at him.

"Better now?" She asked.

"A little." Jasper said. He walked towards Sam.

"You better keep that bastard away from me." He growled. "Because if I see him again, things will get _very _serious." He went back to Dessica.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Ok." Before she could say good-bye, Jasper was already home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dessica was walking home from school with Jasper. He kept looking at her at the corner of his eye.

"What?" She asked.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Jasper asked.

"Tell them what?"

"About you, going to Forks." Dessica had a dumb look on her face.

"_Damnit!" _She muttered. She looked nervously at Jasper.

"I forgot…sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? What do you think I'm gonna do, eat you?"

"No, but now that you mention it…" Jasper chuckled.

"You're so cute." Dessica blushed. When they made it to her home, no one was there.

"Man, their never home these days." She said as she took off her jacket.

"You want anything?"

"Yeah," Jasper had a smug grin. "And I'm looking at it." Dessica giggled. He was serious. She then changed into a gray tank top that was tight around the chest and navy-blue shorts. Jasper gulped as he studied her.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." He gave her a quick smile. He stayed on the couch as she went to the kitchen.

"Aw man!" She groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ah, just a few dishes." She turned on the sink and began to wash them. When she turned the little hose on to rinse off a dish, it squirted all over her shirt.

"Oh great!" She said sarcastically. "Fan-frikkety-tastic." The water made her shirt see-through. She turned around.

"You see this?" She asked him. "Great, right?" Jasper gripped the couch as he looked at her.

"_Oh my God." _He thought.

"Jasper?" Dessica sounded concerned "Jasper, you don't look so hot?" She began to walk towards him. Her shirt still dripping wet.

"Um," He stood up. "I have to go." He rushed to the door.

"I'll see you later."

"Ok?" Dessica went upstairs.

Later that day, Jacob and the others had returned. Dessica rushed down to see them.

"Where have you guys been all day?" She asked,

"We've been on the look out for vampires." Jacob said. "Besides your precious _Jasper, _of course."

"Shut up!"

"Speaking of, where is he?" Quill asked.

"I don't know. He went home earlier, like 4 hours ago." Paul then yawned.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay." He said. "Later."

"Imma sleep down here." Quill said.

"How come?"

"Cause I _feel _like it!" Paul rolled his eyes and went to his room. Dessica sighed.

"I guess I'll just go to my room." She said as she went back upstairs.

Back at the Cullens, Jasper was pacing the living room floor biting his lower lip with his hands in his pocket.

"Damn Jasper." Emmett said as he drank a soda. "You keep it up, your gonna end up making a ditch."

"Just….shut it." Jasper said as he continued to pace.

"What's the problem?" Jasper stopped and went towards Emmett.

"I can't believe I'm asking you this," He said. "But have you ever wanted something _very _bad but worried about what would happen if you got it?" Emmett gave him a stupid look.

"Yeah, lots." He said. "Like the time Edward brought Bella here for her birthday. Remember, you almost _killed _her?"

"Damnit, that's not what I meant!" He snapped.

"Well then, what the hel…_Oohhhh!_"Emmett said. "Oh hohohohoo! You wanna lay down with the lady dog don't cha?"

"That's not how I would've put it," Jasper said. "But yes. I plan to…tonight."

"Oh, you want me to leave, don't cha?"

"Yes, In fact, I want you all to leave."

"Well, where are we supposed to go, Sir. Humps-a lot?"

"Keh, Afghanistan. I don't know!" Jasper said. "And I don't care just not here!"

"What if she turns you down?"

"Then I'll wait for her."

"Awww, that's so sweet!"

"Shut up." Someone then knocked on the door. Jasper went to answer it.

"Hey." It was Dessica. "You left your jacket, again." Jasper looked back at Emmett. He took one last sip of his drink.

"Hey!" He shouted up the stairs. "I'm hungry!" Everyone slid, walked, and jumped down the stairs.

"Where do you want to go?" Esme asked.

"Its deer season in the Jefferson Forest again." Carlisle said.

"And it is very late, so no hunters should be out." Rosalie said.

"Alright then, let's get outta here." Emmett began to follow them. Esme stopped and looked back at Jasper.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry." He said. She nodded and rushed out the window into the forest.

"Thank you for bringing it back." He looked at Dessica.

"No problem." She smiled. "Well, bye."

"Wait." Jasper gently grabbed her arm. He pulled and held her close to his face.

"Don't leave." They began to drown into each other's eyes. Dessica dropped the jacket and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same around her waist. He pulled her in the door and closed it. In the blink of an eye, the main lights were out and only the kitchen light was on. But they ended up in the living room. Jasper was gripping her tight around the waist as he kissed her patiently and slowly. Then Dessica's phone rang. He then lifted his head and looked at her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Where are you?" It was Jacob. "How long does it take to give back that blood-suckers jacket?"

"Change of plans, I'm spending the night with Rosalie and the girls." She didn't even give him a chance to respond as she hung up. Jasper leaned towards her ear.

"I promise," He whispered. "I'll try to be gentle."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

The light shined into Jasper's eyes as Dessica woke up.

"Good morning." He said.

"Hi." She said weakly. "Ow, my legs hurt." Jasper chuckled.

"Sorry." Suddenly, someone came in the door.

"Whoo! What a meal!" Emmett and the others had returned.

"Aw, great." Jasper said.

"Who's that?" Dessica asked. Before he could answer or even get dressed, Emmett and the others came in the living room.

"We're baaaaa_aaa-_Oh my _God!_" Emmett said.

"Eww!" Rosalie said with a disgusted shutter.

"Well, this is an interesting surprise." Carlisle said.

"Yes, very interesting." Esme said.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh, so you didn't have sex with Dessica on the couch?" Emmett asked.

"Ok, it is what it looks like."

"Well, all I can say is," Carlisle said. "You should get her home before her family gets to suspicious." Someone then knocked on the door.

"That was timely." Emmett said.

"Shut up!" Rosalie hit his arm. Carlisle went to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Where's Dessica?" Jacob asked. Jasper rushed her and himself up the stairs.

"What was that?"

"She's….still asleep. She and the girls had a lot of fun." Carlisle said.

"Oh she had fun alright." Emmett muttered. Rosalie hit him again.

"You know, the whole "hit my arm" thing is getting old." She hit him again. Emmett just stayed quiet.

"Hi, Jacob." Dessica came behind Carlisle in her regular clothes.

"Hey." He said suspiciously as he hugged her.

"What happened to your hair?" Dessica looked side to side nervously.

"I, uh, fell out of the bed. Cause I was excited to see you!"

"Ok?" Jacob said. "How was the sleep over?"

"Uh, it was very nice." Dessica said nodding. "Very, _very _nice." Jacob cocked an eyebrow.

"One of the best nights of my life."

"You got that right." Emmett said. Rosalie raised her hand ready to hit him.

"Ah, ah." Carlisle said. "That's enough." She slowly dropped her hand. After she did, Carlisle smacked Emmett up side the head.

"Ow!" He shouted. Rosalie and Esme chuckled.

"You ready to come home?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, she's ready to co-." Carlisle and Rosalie both shot Emmett a glare.

"Never mind."

"Sure." Dessica took his arm and began to walk with him. She looked back at the others and waved.

"Bye!" She said. But then she mouthed to Jasper,

"I love you." Before they lost total sight of each other, Jasper mouthed back,

"I love you, too."

When they went home, only their father was there.

"Hi, Dad." Dessica said.

"Dessica, where have you been?" He asked.  
"I spent the night with Rosalie and the girls."

"Oh, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, _lots _of fun."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, why were you limping on the way home?" Jacob asked.

"My legs are just sore."

"From what?"

"Uh…playing Dance Dance revolution?"

"But you hate dancing!"

"Ok! Who wants breakfast?" Dessica rushed to the kitchen. Jacob crossed his arms and watched her.

"Something isn't right?" He said.

"What's the problem?" Their father asked.

"She's never smiled like that this early in the morning."

"Maybe she had a really good time."

"Yeah, your right." Jacob followed her in the kitchen.

"Why do you still have your jacket on?" He asked.

"Oh, um…it's cold in here." She said.

"You're standing right in front of the stove…and its 3 days before summer."

"Well, I like this jacket. Is that a problem?"

"No, I just don't want you to sweat a lot and pass out." Jacob began to pull on her jacket.

"No, I want it on!" She grunted.

"Your gonna sweat a lot and pass out!" Dessica's struggling only made it easier for him to get it off. Jacob's eyes then opened wide with anger and shock.

"What the hell!" He shouted. "Is that a hickey!?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dessica grabbed her neck and stepped a couple steps back away from Jacob. She shook her head over and over. Jacob began to huff and puff, snarling and glaring at Dessica.

"What's going on?" Sam, Emily, and the others came. Dessica was practically staring death in its eyes. Jacob's brown eyes suddenly turned dark as night itself. His fists were tightening as his teeth were clinching. The snarls turned into loud growls. Jacob started to shake. He continued to huff and puff as little flits of spit flew out his mouth. Some spit flew on the side of Dessica's neck.

"Uh….._ewwww!" _She exclaimed.

"Oh no." Emily said. Sam rushed pass her to Jacob and Dessica.

"Jacob, calm down." He said. But he didn't really listen. He continued to huff puff, and growl. Dessica's heart and mind were both filled with deep fear. Her eyes began to tear as she pushed her way pass Jacob and ran.

"No!" Sam shouted. Jacob's eyes then rolled back as he turned around and changed into a wolf. He roared and went after Dessica. Sam and the others quickly followed. She was already in the middle of the woods. But he caught up fast.

"I've never seen him this pissed before!" Quill said as they ran.

"Shut up!" Paul shouted. Dessica was running as if the forest was on fire. Jacob wasn't too close though.

"Jacob!" Sam caught up. "Jacob, calm down!" He ignored him and continued to run after her. Dessica eventually found a place to hide. But it wont take Jacob long to find her. He stopped in the middle of the dirt and sniffed around.

"Jacob?" Quill eased up next to him. "You ok now?" Jacob stopped, roared, and began to run again.

"Damnit!" Paul shouted. Jacob knows where she is. She's up in a tall tree on the top branch. Hanging on for dear life. Jacob then began to slash and cut at the tree with his claws. He was hoping for the branch that she was holding would fall. The others could catch her of course. But his strikes were to great, the entire tree ended up coming down. Dessica then screamed at the top of her lungs. She readied herself to jump on to the ground, but it was too late. The tree was already to close to the ground. Other trees snapped and broke as she crashed against them. She gripped on the bark and closed her eyes as the tree and herself crashed to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Dessica!" Quill shouted. Sam and the others all rushed to her. Jacob's eyes sank from enraged to worry. She rushed over to help get the branches off of Dessica. As soon as they saw an arm, Paul began to slowly pull. The impact from the tree knocked her cold for few seconds. As he pulled, she came to.

"She's alright!" He shouted. "Just a few cuts and bruises." Dessica lifted her head to look at everyone. Her eyes looked like they've been injected with darkness and fear. They were wide and dead-looking. She stared as if she had died and came back. When she saw Jacob, she jumped. The panic was so great, she fell to the ground and began to crab walk away from him.

"Please." She whimpered. "Please, don't kill me."

"Shhh, Dessica." Sam stopped her. "He wouldn't do that, calm down. He didn't mean it." Jacob got a little closer. She still tried to back away a little. When he got close enough, he looked into her eyes. When he did, he saw something that made his heart fill with guilt and sorrow.

When he looked into her eyes, he saw Embry's reflection. His eyes opened wide with regret. He backed away from Dessica as the others surrounded her. They all helped her up off the ground. Sam looked at Jacob and walked towards him.

"Look, Jake." He said in a calming voice. "We know you didn't mean it." Jacob backed away one more step, then ran away. After they lost sight of him, Dessica's eyes returned to normal.

"Wha…" She said. "What just happened?" She looked over at Sam and flinched.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"Oh great." Quill sighed. "_Wait a go, Jake." _He thought.

"Why aren't you all not wearing shirts?" Dessica looked around suspicious. Then she jumped.

"Oh my God, are you gonna rape me!?"

"No!" Sam snapped. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down? I don't know where I am, I don't know who you are, and my head hurts!"

"I've seen this happen before." Paul said.

"Yeah, Paul. I think we've _all _seen it before!" Quill said.

"No, I mean, I know how to fix it, you idiot!"

"I want my mommy!" Dessica whined.

"Uh, Dess?" Quill walked up next to her.

"First of all, I'm Quill. Hi, and um…yeah, your mom's dead."

"I'm an orphan!?" Dessica exclaimed as she began to sob.

"I have no mommy!"

"Yeah, very nice Quill."

"Hey, shut up Paul!"

"Come on, let's take her home so we can fix her."

"Fix me? What do you mean?" Dessica asked frantically. "Your gonna rape me aren't you? I knew it! First, I wake up around a bunch of shirtless guys I don't know, I fond out I'm an orphan, and now I'm about to get raped! Oh yay me!"

"Ugh, somebody _please _shoot me." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. Quill and Paul picked her up by her arms and began to carry her home.

"Noooo!" Dessica cried. "I don't wanna go!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Quill and Sam sat with Dessica, trying to keep her calm.

"What's this place?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"Home." Her father came in the room. She gave him a confused look and leaned towards Sam.

"Who's the old hairy dude in the wheel chair?" She asked in a low-tone. "And when are you all gonna put a freaking shirt on?!" Paul came over with a cup in his hand.

"Here," He said as he handed it to Dessica. "Drink this." She backed away, against the couch.

"Oh my God, your trying to get me drunk!" She exclaimed.

"No, I'm not Embry." Dessica had a confused look.

"What the hell is an "Embry"? Some kind of new retarded color or something?" She asked. Quill couldn't help but to chuckle. Jasper then came.

"Hello, everyone." He said. "And _hello, _Dessica." He gave her a satisfied smirk.

"_Damn_, your pale!" She said. Jasper chuckled.

"Uh, yeah." He said. "I'm a vampire, remember?"

"Oh my God, they _exist!?" _She almost jumped off the couch. Then she settled down slowly.

"Your kindof cute for a vampire." She said. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Ok, is this some kind of prank or something?" Jasper asked. "Because if it is, it's not that funny."

"She bumped her head and lost her memory." Quill said. Jasper's eyes got spacious with worry.

"What?" He asked quickly.

"Don't worry," Paul said. "It'll all come back as soon as she drinks this."

"What does it do?"

"You'll see."

"Oh I am _not _gonna drink that!" She said backing away.

"We're not trying to get make you drunk!"

"_YES YOU ARE!" _

"Jasper, a little help here!" Quill said. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, let her go." He said.

"What?"

"Just do it." Quill and the others let her go. She sprigged off the couch and stood up.

"Great God!" She shouted. "It's about time!" Jasper began to walk towards her with his eyes focused on her.

"Look at me." He said. She turned around quickly.

"What?" She asked. When she looked at him, there eyes locked on each other. He stood really close to her.

"Sit down." He said in a low-tone. She plopped down on the couch between Sam and Quill. Jasper got on her and held her arms down. Quill and Sam gave each other WTF looks.

"Give it to her." Jasper said.

"Give _what _to her?" Quill asked raising an eyebrow.

"The drink you….person." Paul leaned over with the cup.

"Open your mouth." Jasper said to Dessica. Her mouth popped open. Paul gave Jasper a confused look as he put the cup against her mouth.

"Drink it." Jasper demanded. She began to gulp it down until it was gone. As soon as she drank it all, her head tilted over and she fell to sleep.

"What just happened?" Jasper asked as he got off of her.

"The drink makes her go to sleep." Paul said. "Also, it makes it so everything that happened after she hit her head never happened. Like, it was all a dream." Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"That's reasonable." He said.

"She'll be up after a few hours."

Later that day, Jacob came back. He still looked upset, but not as mad as he was the first time. When Quill realized he was back, he came in the room with a stick in his hand.

"Down doggy." He said quietly.

"Shut up Quill." Jacob said. "I'm alright." He sat along side Dessica as she slept. He stroked her hair as he noticed the small cuts and bruises on her face and felt a bump on her head.

"I went way to far." He said. Quill gasped.

"No, really?" He said.

"Shut up." Dessica began to wake up slowly. When her eyes opened wide enough to see Jacob, she jumped up. Her eyes shot open with terror.

"It's ok." Jacob exclaimed. "I'm not mad anymore." Dessica slowly sat back down. She curled into a ball and looked the other way, not at Jacob. There was a awkward silence.

"Why did you lie?" He broke it. Dessica didn't answer for a moment.

"Because I knew how you would react if I told you the truth." She said.

"Then what _was_ the truth_?" _He asked in a stern voice. Another awkward silence.

"It involves Jasper-."

"You slept with him didn't you?" Jacob began to tighten his fist again. Swiftly, he punched the couch.

"_Damnit, _Dessica! Your 17!"

"I'm 18 now, FYI!"

"I don't give a damn if your 38! You slept with that blood-sucker!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Jacob!" She stood up. "I'm a woman now, I don't need your approval for everything anymore!"

"I don't care!" Jacob stood up. "You had no right to open your legs for him!"

"And you had no right to come after me the way you did!" Their glares got deadly.

"I could be dead right now, because of _you!" _Dessica pushed him. Jacob looked away and then pushed her back. But he let his strength take over. She flew to the ground. He stood there in shock of what he just did. She gave him a look that screamed death.

"I…I'm sorry." He said. But she wouldn't take it. She jumped on to her feet, charged towards Jacob, and tackled him threw the front door. His eyes were wide as he slammed to the ground. Before he could say another word, Dessica lifted him up by his shirt and chucked him against a tree. She threw him hard enough to leave a crack in it. She breathed deeply as he fell to the ground. It took him a moment to get on his knees. He had a confused look in his eyes.

"_What strength!" _He thought. "How did you…?" He asked. Dessica stood over and glared at Jacob. She then looked at her hands in shock. She doesn't know how she did it either. She felt heat all around her. She looked at Jacob as she turned around and went into the woods. Leaving him confused and puzzled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It's been 4 days since the argument between Jacob and Dessica. 4 days of small glares and shoulder-bumping as they walked by each other. Jacob has not yet grown the mind to tell their father about Jasper and Dessica's "Special night." In fact, he decided it would be too much of a hassle to tell. Plus, Dessica mentioned how he's a bit old to be a tattle-tail. The tackle and throw from Dessica's strength has given Jacob small troubles with his back.

Afternoon, 2:43 to be exact. Dessica and Jacob were left doing dishes together. There was total silence between them. Like they had built a brick wall of anger, shock, and hate. As if neither of them were there. Dessica was rushing threw her pile.

"I'm done." She said quickly as she slammed the plate on the counter. She turned away from Jacob and went out of the house. He watched her leave as he washed his last dish. He rushed after Dessica after he put it away.

"Dessica!" He shouted loud enough for her to hear. Dessica stopped, sucked her teeth, and turned to face him.

"What?" She shouted back. Jacob caught up to her. Soon they were face to face. His face was normal as hers was still a spiteful glare.

"I'm….sorry for what had happened the other day." He said in a low tone. "I didn't have the full right to yell in your face like that. And…you're right. I had no right to come after you the way I did. I lost my temper a little and-."

"A _little?_" She snapped interrupting. "You practically tried to kill me, Jacob!"

"_Don't!_" He snapped clutching his hands in the air around her head. He quickly calmed himself and put his hands back down his sides.

"Don't…remind me." His voice was low again. "I feel bad enough when I see the bruises on your face. Now, your turn."

"My turn for what?" She asked suspiciously.

"Don't you think you went a _little _overboard when you tackled me and threw me against a tree?" She didn't respond. Jacob's eyes began to turn slightly black again. He tightened his fist as he came closer to her. Their chests were pushing against each other, each trying to over power the other. His calm look turned into a spiteful glare like Dessica's.

"Dessica," He growled. "I deserve an apology." Dessica huffed and clinched her teeth.

"I _demand _an apology!"

"Get out of my _face!" _Dessica pushed him. Jacob turned away with his teeth clinched.

"Don't you _start _this again!" He pushed her back, but not like the first time.

"What are you gonna do, mutt?" She asked quickly. She swiftly got back in his face, holding that death glare. Jacob's got wide with shock.

"Oh, and you aren't one?!"

"No! Because a mutt is a self-centered, controlling, and obnoxious hypocrite! Just like _you!" _Suddenly, their foreheads were against each other.

"Let's go." Dessica growled. Jacob stood up straight readying himself.

"Come on!" He shouted piercingly.

"Hey!" Someone interrupted. They both turned slowly to see who it was.

"What's going on here?" It was Jasper. Dessica stepped back from Jacob.

"Hey, Jasper." She said quietly.

"Is everything alri-?"

"Yes," Dessica interrupted. "Everything's fine." She pulled his head down towards hers and kissed him. Jasper stopped her in the middle.

"Um, don't you think it's a little _rude _to…do that in front of your brother?" He asked nervously. Dessica looked up at him, then at Jacob.

"Your right." She said quietly. She began to walk towards Jacob slowly. They got close again. Dessica looked back at Jasper for a moment, then at the ground. She suddenly felt a burst of guilt in her chest.

"_What am I doing?" _She thought to herself. Her eyes then became settle and worried. She glanced at Jacob quickly, and kept her eyes on the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said with regret.

"For what?" Jacob asked as his voice began to break.

"Everything. Everything I've done…and everything I said. I didn't….I don't know what that was. I didn't mean a word." She paused. Her voice was breaking like Jacob's.

"Truthfully," She continued. "I'm everything I said you were." Jacob nodded.

"Really Sherlock?" He asked with a quick smile.

"Shut up." Dessica chuckled as she gave him a playful push.

"Ok, I'm lost." Jasper said blinking a lot. He held his hands out.

"What just happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Jacob said.

"Dessica finally grew up." He looked at her. Dessica sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. He then went to her and embraced her.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Don't mention it." She replied. Someone began to clap.

"There we go." He said. Dessica and Jacob lifted there heads with confused looks.

"Now was that so hard?" It was Sam. They both chuckled. Jacob picked up a small rock and threw it at him. It just jumped off of Sam's chest.

"Very nice, Jake." He said humoring.

"Shut up, man." Jacob and Dessica both began to laugh. Jasper just kept looking back and forth between them.

"_What?" _He thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was close to sunset the next day, Dessica was wondering alone with Emily in an empty meadow. Jacob and the others went on a quick search for vampires. The Cullens went out to hunt for a few hours.

"So, what's it like?" Emily asked looking up.

"What's what like?" Dessica looked at her.

"Being in love with a vampire. What's it like? Did he ever try to bite you or…?"

"No. It's like…well, it's hard to explain. All I can say about it is, it's just….different. But in a really _good _way." Emily nodded, somewhat agreeing.

"He is kindof cute." She whispered leaning towards Dessica. Her face was in playful shock.

"Emily!" She said smiling.

"_Shhh, _don't tell Sam I said that." They giggled it away as they walked.

"Now, about this thing between you and Jacob." Emily cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Dessica mocked her.

"Seriously. Why were you two fighting so much?"

"Well, it wasn't a big deal. Just bickering."

"_Well, _calling each other mutts and tackling doesn't look like "Just Bickering"

"Shut up."

"Isn't that cute?" A masculine voice interrupted them. "Two girlfriends gossiping and what-not." Dessica and Emily both turned to face who said that. The sight of him burned their eyes.

"I thought you were gone." Dessica growled. Her glare suddenly filled with deep and utter hatred.

"Dessica, I'm getting the feeling your not happy to see me." Embry said with a fake-charming smile.

"Really Sherlock?"

"Dess, lets go." Emily was pulling her away.

"Aww, why so soon? I can't talk to my future wife?" He moved swiftly and slowly closer to Dessica. She began to walk back at him.

"Dessica?" Emily said quickly. "What are you doing?" She didn't answer.

"I'm gonna become your future _nightmare _if you don't get out of my face!" Dessica growled. Embry gave her a smug grin. Dessica gave him a suspicious look and backed away a step.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" He asked in a husky voice. "I like that." He tried to put his hands around her waist.

"Don't _touch _me!" When she felt the slightest touch, she pushed him to the ground. He had a shocked look on his face as he got back to his feet.

"Whoa!" He said. "Where did _that_ come from?" He started to walked towards her again. She was breathing deeply and fast. Her eyes suddenly became black like Jacob's were.

"Come on babe," Embry said in a low-tone. "You know you want me." Dessica didn't respond nor did she think before she punched him in the stomach. He almost flew across the dirt. But he jumped to his feet with eyes that were drowning in anger.

"You _will _regret that!" He growled. "Only if you admit to me that you missed me and you love me."

"Oh please, don't turn this into some Happy Gilmore crap!" Dessica snapped.

"Tell me that you love me." Dessica stayed silent.

"_Now!" _

"I don't love you Embry! And never did! Maybe as a brother but not after what you tried to do to me! I love Jasper!" She regretted saying that last bit out loud. Embry's eyes turned fierce and deadly as hers did.

"You need to realize that if I can't have you, _no one can!" _

"Uh, jealous much?" That triggered it. Embry twisted and turned into a full fledged wolf.

"Oh my God," Emily said. "He's going to try and kill Jasper!" Dessica jumped a great height and landed in front of Embry before he made a step. He stopped and looked at her.

"You can't kill him without killing me first!" All three froze where they stood. But then Embry growled and snarled at Dessica readying his claws. She backed away in a bit of shock and fear.

"Dessica," Emily shouted. "Dessica, he's going to _kill you!_" She didn't move or speak. She stayed where she was in a fighting position.

"You can't fight him, Dessica! Run!" Suddenly, Jasper slid under Dessica and in front of Embry.

"Don't you _dare _lay a finger on her!" He growled. Embry was puzzled but then snarled at them. He raised his paw at him ready to strike.

"No!" Dessica moved in front of him again. Causing Embry to make her and Jasper fly and skid across the ground. She stayed down as Jasper got back to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dessica got herself to her knees. Her eyes opened wide with worry when she realized what was about to happen.

"Wait," She said quickly. "What are you doing? He can kill you, Jasper!" Jasper looked at the ground. He stayed silent for a moment.

"I know." He said in a low-tone. "But I love you. And I'm not afraid to give my life to protect you." Dessica stared at him with adoring eyes. As Embry charged towards Jasper, he got into a fighting position. But before he was an inch closer, Jacob pounced in wolf form in front of Jasper and Dessica.

"Jake?" Dessica and Emily said under their breath. He roared with great force at Embry.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked quietly. Embry was a bit surprised but he roared right back at Jacob. He was about to attack until Sam and the others arrived behind Dessica. Embry then eased back slowly with a sad look in his eyes. But he regained his glare, roared one last time, and ran with his tail between his legs. Once he was gone, Jacob turned around and looked at Dessica. She got to her feet and walked towards him. He hugged him around his neck.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you so much." Jacob got into the hug until he began to gag.

"Oh," Dessica let go. "Sorry." Then she turned to look at Jasper. Their eyes shouted each other's names as they stared at each other. She went to him and embraced him.

"I can't believe you'd give your life for mine." She said tearing.

"Of course I would." He said as he kissed her. Jacob snarled and rolled his eyes. Jasper and Dessica stopped.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Later that day, Jasper and Dessica were cuddling on the couch back at her home. Jacob and the others were patrolling, on the look out for Embry. Quill and Emily walked in the room.

"Awww!" Quill exclaimed. "Look at the two love birds!"

"Shut up." Dessica chuckled as she threw a small pillow at him.

"Um, do you guys mind….you know…." Jasper was waving his hand at them at the door.

"Oh," Emily said.

"Well, _excuse us!" _Quill said sarcastically. "Come on let's leave Mr. Mrs. Smith _alone." _ They left. Silence filled the room as Dessica drowned in Jasper's eyes as he did hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Dessica asked concerned.

"What else would I be thinking about?" Jasper gave her loving look.

"Aww. But really."

"Well, if you must know, I was going to wait but… I might as well do it now."

"Do _what now_?"Dessica cocked an eyebrow. "Jas, I think what ever your trying to do, we already _did."_ Jasper stood in front of her.

"Dessica, you do know that I love you."

"Yes, I do."

"And you do know that I'd give my life for you."

"Yes."

"It took me too long to realize it. I think about you on two auctions, that's day and night. I love the way you smile that angel smile at me. Your beautiful azure eyes, they speak beauty to me. I cherish the air you breathe and the ground you walk on. And I never _ever_ want that to change." He dove down on one knee and held her hand.

"Dessica," He said softly. "Please, after graduation. Will you marry me?" Dessica covered her mouth as she gasped. When she opened her mouth, Quill and Emily shouted

"Yes, she will!" They shot a look at them, then back at each other. Dessica began to nod.

"Yes?" Jasper asked eagerly. She continued to nod. He opened his arms as she jumped into them. Emily and Quill came in the room to join them. But they stopped when Quill began to jump around saying,

"Yay, yay, yay, yay!" They all stopped and gave him a confused look.

"Sorry," He said awkwardly. "Lost my cool for a second."

"Quill, you can't lose something you never had." Jasper said.

"Oh hoho, Mr. Sucks-a-lot got jokes now, huh?" Quill began to put Jasper in a playful head lock.

Finally, Dessica's life has turned to a good leaf. Finally, Dessica was able to overcome the battles, arguments, and disapproving looks. And finally, when the time is right, Dessica Black will become Dessica Cullen.

The End!!!

Stay tuned for the epilogue.


	14. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

Jasper and Dessica both waited 2 months after graduation to start planning the wedding. Emily, Rosalie, and Esme became the bride's maids. Jacob, Quill, Jerry, Paul, Sam, Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett became the Best Men. The wedding was the greatest day of their lives. But only one person shed the most tears of joy, Quill.

2 years later, Dessica and Jasper had a beautiful baby boy named Kilik. (Kee-lick) Then after another year, they had a baby girl named Ikana. (Ea-ka-na) After Kilik turned 2 and Ikana turned 1, Jasper and Dessica both got jobs. Dessica became a substitute teacher as Jasper became a fireman.

When Dessica turned 25, 7 years later, a tragedy happened. One night, Dessica was coming home late from work so she took a short cut threw the woods. She was just fine until she ran into 3 trouble-making vampires…and Embry. Dessica fought them off for a while but the four of them together were too strong. Dessica ended up with a broken back and neck. Blood was oozing out of her mouth when Jasper had finally showed up with Jacob and the others. Dessica's eyes were wide open, filled with shock and pain. They've had enough. Sam, Quill, and Jerry took care of the 3 vampires as Jasper and Jacob killed Embry. Dessica was dying. There was little time they had left.

She was gasping and gagging blood as the others tried to think fast. And to make matters worse, Emily came with their children. Of course, not knowing what was going on. Little Kilik had to ask,

"Daddy, is mommy sleeping?" After hearing that, Jasper had only one solution, he had to change her. Jacob was the main one who disapproved with the whole,

"I won't let her become one of them!" Kind of crap. But time was coming short and he had no choice but to just look away. Jasper hesitated as they all watched. Sam gathered the kids and Emily to leave. Before he went through, Jasper whispered,

"I love you." As he shed tear. He opened his mouth and slowly sank his teeth into Dessica's neck.

The next day, Carlisle and the others decided to let Dessica stay there for the next three days. At least until the venom had come through. Even if it was hard for him, Jasper had to stay with the children. He had to cope with them asking over and over,

"Where's mommy?" And the same response was,

"Mommy's on a trip…she'll be back."

When Dessica came back home, the change was complete. Her dark azure eyes were now a bright red and her mixed skin was as pale as snow. Because of the change of course, Dessica had to quit her job as a substitute teacher. Also after the change, Jacob had stopped talking to her until he gets use to the fact that his sister is now a vampire. If you don't know why (Which I doubt you don't) she quit her job because of the school filled with human kids and other adults. She couldn't take the temptation. Now Jasper has taken some time off of his work to help Dessica control her thirst for blood. Which will take many hard and long years to practice. But as long as Jasper and Dessica have each other and their beautiful children, it won't be too hard to deal with.


End file.
